<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boomer by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715185">Boomer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Phone Call, bored at work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo calls you up for I.T. help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bo Sinclair/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boomer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You twirled around in your spinny chair, your music blaring in your tears. You had stopped actually checking on the computer after ten minutes, now you were just waiting for movement on the screen to catch your eye while you were distracted with other things.</p><p> As the song was about to change, your ring tone went off, interrupting your flow. Groaning, you figured it was yet another person who would call you down to their office only for them to realize they couldn't log in because caps lock was on. It was a pleasant surprise to see Bo's contact flashing on the screen instead.</p><p> Smiling, you hit the answer button. "I'm at work."</p><p> "Good mornin' to you too." He chuckled. "That's no way to answer the phone."</p><p> "For you, yes it is." You leaned back in your chair, glancing at the screen to see that the download was still only at 12%. "Did you need something?"</p><p> Bo sighed. "I pissed off Vincent so he turned off the wifi."</p><p> You smirked. "Oh yeah? What do you want me to do about it?"</p><p> Grumbling came from his end of the phone before he let out a heafty sigh. "I don't know howta turn it back on."</p><p> You burst out laughing, putting your feet up on the desk. "God, you're so old!"</p><p> "I'm not fuckin' old!" Bo snapped. "Tell me how to fix it!"</p><p> You kept giggling to yourself, wanting to take this opportunity to tease him when he was all the way at home and you were safe at work. "You so are old, boomer."</p><p> He growled lowly. "You know I hate that nickname."</p><p> "Oh I know you do." You purred into the phone. "Boomer."</p><p> "Just wait until I get my hands on you." Bo grumbled. "I'll make you regret that."</p><p> You bit back another joke about his age, not wanting to cross into mean territory. "Oh yeah?"</p><p> "Have I ever let you get away with it before?" Bo chuckled. Neither of you were entirely sure if you were flirting or bickering, but the two always seemed to go hand in hand.</p><p> You dragged the mouse over the screen to keep it from going black. "I wish you could make me regret it over my desk. It's a slow day today."</p><p> "So tell me how to fix the wifi, smartass." Bo persisted.</p><p> "He probably just unplugged the router, Bo. Just look and plug it back in." You spun around in your chair again, looking at the clock to realize with agony that it was only nine.</p><p> "The fuck is a router?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>